


Sepulang Sekolah

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: After School - Freeform, Drabble, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Tidak ada Dia siang itu, Mari dan Kanan harus apa?





	Sepulang Sekolah

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Pre-Canon.

Hari itu, Mari dan Kanan tidak pulang bersama Dia. Si sulung Kurosawa sedang ada seleksi anggota OSIS, posisi yang diinginkannya setengah mati. Sejak mengetahui bahwa Ayase Eli dari μ’s, idola sekolah favorit Dia, adalah Ketua OSIS, Dia selalu menginginkan posisi itu, Mari dan Kanan tahu keinginan Dia. Bahkan, mereka berdua mendukung impian sang gadis.

“Hari ini tidak ada Dia, berarti kita tidak bisa latihan formasi,” ujar Kanan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan lalu menekuknya di belakang kepala. “Kira-kira sebaiknya kita melakukan apa?”

“Bagaimana kalau membuat lagu baru?” tawar Mari sambil menjentikkan jari. “Ada beberapa lagu hasil komposisiku yang ingin kuperdengarkan kepada kalian, tapi kurasa akan lebih bagus kalau versi yang didengar Dia sudah ada liriknya.”

“Ah, boleh.” Kanan mengangguk setuju. “Kebetulan ada beberapa ide lirik yang kupikirkan sejak malam. Bagaimana kalau di ruang klub?”

“Tentu!”


End file.
